Ten's Post Regeneration State
by TARDISinthewoods
Summary: After a TimeLord regenerates their previous body goes to a place called the PRS (Post Regeneration State). The PRS is basically the TimeLord's happy place. Ten just regenerated and he wakes up in the PRS.


**Author's note:** Oh my gosh. This story had so many holes and many other problems when I had first finished. I felt as though I was never going to be able to fix it all. I didn't feel creative. But thanks to my good friend, TenRoseShipper, who edits almost everything I put to paper, I was able to pull through and we finished this story on a good note.

Thank you! -TARDISinthewoods.

"I don't wanna go!" The Doctor sat up abruptly rubbing his eyes. He looked around, disoriented. This was his room. What in the world was he doing here? Why was he asleep? Didn't he just… no. He looked down. _Still wearing the same clothes._ He felt his familiar features. _Same._ He ran a hand through his hair. _Same sexy hair. Okay, I'm still me,_ he thought relieved.

The Doctor stood up. "Donna?" he called out. "Oh, right, she's not here anymore," he said miserably as he rubbed his pounding head.

The Doctor walked out of his room, past the library, and into a very dark console room. "What happened to the lights?" The lights in the TARDIS were always on, so he was confused as to why they were off.

" _The lights don't exist in this realm_ ," said a toneless voice.

The Doctor looked up at the glowing figure sitting atop his console. "R-rose?"

" _Hello, Doctor._ "

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. Was this really her? How was she here? He'd left her on Bad Wolf Bay with her new human Doctor. She shouldn't be here. "What do you mean they don't exist in this realm?"

" _Nothing exists here, in the Post Regeneration State. Nothing but you and me, at the moment._ " She looked emotionless.

"Regeneration _?_ "

" _You regenerated._ "

"It wasn't a dream…" The Doctor recalled everything. The Ood and their prophecy, The Master and his white point star, the TimeLords, Sarah Jane, Captain Jack, Martha Jones, DoctorDonna, his duplicate, and Rose Tyler.

" _No, Doctor. It was very real._ "

"Where am I?" The Doctor asked, looking around. It was the TARDIS, but not.

" _The Post Regeneration State. Your current body and person goes into your mind as the outside body changes. This you stays here as your new self takes over. Though regeneration takes seconds on the outside, it will seem longer in here as you slip away from existence._ "

"Why am I here now, and why have I never been here before?"

" _This is your last body. It is different every regeneration, and your new body outside does not remember anything that happens here._ "

"You're not Rose." He had hoped it was her, but it wasn't. The Doctor knew Rose wouldn't have said that because she was saying things that she shouldn't know.

" _No,_ _I am The Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the form of Rose Tyler._ "

"Yeah… I thought so," The Doctor said, looking down. He sighed. "I won't see her again. I never got to tell her that I love her..." he looked down.

"D-doctor!" a human voice cried out from The Bad Wolf.

He looked back at a no longer glowing figure. "Rose?" he asked tentatively. Hope seized his hearts, _maybe it really was her._

"I can see everything. What was, is, and all that ever could be," she said sounding dazed. Flashes of moments spent with The Doctor went through her mind. The day they met, all of their adventures, when she told him she loved him, when she kissed his human duplicate. Then she saw him standing in front of her, here, looking at her with disbelief like he couldn't believe she was there. Frankly, she couldn't quite believe it herself. Soon, she saw flashes of them together, but times she did not recognize. Their future.

Rose felt overwhelmed. Tears started to stream down her face uncontrollably. "Doctor," she choked out past her sobs.

"When will you ever learn?" The Doctor took The Bad Wolf away from her just as he had a long time ago. He put his fingers on her temples and put his lips on her own. The golden energy flowed around in the air before going back into the TARDIS, making her whole again. The TARDIS was no longer apart of Rose Tyler, making Rose fall into The Doctor's arms.

"Hello," she said weakly, looking up at him.

"Hello," The Doctor replied looking down at her. She was here, in his arms. He couldn't believe it; how could she be here? "Aren't you supposed to be with Handy?"

"Well, I would rather be with you," Rose giggled.

"He is me. Human me," The Doctor stated. He was very perplexed on why she wouldn't want to be with a version of him that she could grow old with, a version of him that she could spend the rest of her life with, and the rest of his with her.

Rose looked down and sighed, suddenly the mood switched. "John, the other you, he died."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "How long has it been since he went with you?"

"A year."

"And he died-"

"Six months ago."

"Rose, I'm-"

"I know. Everyone's sorry. I've cried my tears, but there is nothing I can do about that. He's gone."

The Doctor sighed. His duplicate was dead. "So, what did you plan to do afterward?"

"I didn't plan anything. All I remember is being asleep and now I'm here. With you."

"How did you-" The Doctor started.

"Bad Wolf."

"But The Bad Wolf said that nothing exists the post regeneration state."

"You are the one that let it happen. You control what happens," Rose said. "I am still here. And even before you regenerated, when you thought you were alone, I was there. I have always been here, Doctor. I will always be here."

The Doctor stared at her longingly. She was so brilliant and she made him feel brilliant. She said it was the other way around, but he thought that it was a symbiotic relationship between human and TimeLord. The Doctor smiled. He'd wanted to say this for a long time.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I have known all along. And Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too," she said, as their lips pressed together. All the lights came on around them inside the TARDIS. The Doctor's body was slipping away, but he didn't mind because for once, he knew he was going to be okay.


End file.
